


Something To Tell You

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Coming Out, Fear, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Protective Dean Winchester, Queer Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Every time Sam comes to him with an "I have something to tell you" Dean panics. He has no idea what secret Sam is about to share.





	Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my pal Alex who wanted a genderfluid Sam and an supportive Dean

“Dean, I have something to tell you.”

Those words had Dean’s heart thumping, like a jackhammer in his chest. They never had anything good coming after them, especially not coming from Sam’s mouth. Dean, I think I broke my leg. Dean, I have this thing called anxiety. Dean, I don’t want to hunt anymore I want to go to college. Each and every time Sam uttered those words, what followed was some secret that changed their lives. Dean didn’t know if he was prepared for Sammy had to say next.

Dean took a deep breath and perched on the edge of his bed. Sam didn’t bother sitting, he was a ball of nervous energy. He could never sit still when things got like this.

“Whatever’s the matter, Sammy, we can deal with it,” Dean told him, hoping to calm him even a little. “We always do, don’t we?” Sam nodded.

“Dean, I- I’m genderfluid!” The words burst out of Sam’s mouth like a shot, so fast Dean almost didn’t hear them. Sam took a deep breath and repeated himself. “I’m genderfluid.”

“Gender what? I’m sorry Sammy, I don’t know what that means?” Dean had never heard the term before, but if it was something important to Sam he had to learn. Sam sat down on the bed opposite him and trained his eyes to the floor. There was a slump in his skinny shoulders, and Dean could feel the fear radiating off of him. Shit, this was the worst “something to tell you” yet.

“Genderfluid,” Sam said slower. “It means that sometimes I feel like a boy and sometimes more like a girl. Well, in simple terms anyway. I- I know it’s confusing, and-and it sounds stupid but it’s true! I can’t help it, Dean, it’s just who I am and- and…” Sam’s voice was starting to waver, his eyes were starting to glisten. Dean stopped Sam’s monologue with a bear hug.

“Hey, shush, Sam it’s okay, I believe you, okay? I believe you,” Dean hummed gently. “I don’t know much about this stuff, but it’s for you, Sammy. I’ll learn, it’ll be okay.“ 

Sam began to laugh, a watery kind of laughter, and even though the sound was melodic, beautiful even, Dean could feel water on his back. He withdrew from the hug, pulling back to see his little brother’s face. There was still puppy fat there, even though Sam was a skinny teen his face was still soft. He was too young to have gone through so much bullshit, to have shed so many tears. Sniffing, Dean petted his brother’s hair gently.

"Hey, Sammy, since you know, you’re not always a boy, does that mean you’re not my little brother anymore?” Dean asked.

“No, I’ll always be your little brother,” Sam smiled. “I’m not changing my name either. I know some people do but I like being called Sam.”

“Okay, okay,” Dean grinned. The talk had gone so much better than expected. Despite the tears, despite the fear, Sam was smiling and that’s all that mattered to Dean. Sammy was going to be okay. “So, Sammy, tell everything about this genderfluid thing. I want to know everything, I’m all ears.” With a grin, Sam headed for his backpack for a notebook. Sam had so much to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I'm currently having a prompt spree on my tumblr, so if you have a prompt you're itching to have written for you, hit me up [ on my tumblr](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!!!!


End file.
